Twisted Bottle
by SavageWoman
Summary: Take two-years of unrequited love, a frat party with lots of alcohol, one new drinking game, and a dash of UST and shake it all up. A collaboration between SavageWoman and Belli486 for the "Fun With Your Clothes On" Contest. AH Rated M for Lemons


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Twisted Bottle

**Your pen names: **SavageWoman & Belli486

**Characters: **Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things _Twilight _in all its gooey goodness.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**And a special thanks to our betas, brandy-d over at PTB (Aw, that rhymes!) and Pochacco906 for coming through at the last minute!  
**

* * *

**TWISTED BOTTLE  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Here's to our last year of college." Rose raised her glass in mock solemnity, her lips pressed together as she tried to suppress her smile.

"Lame," I shot back.

"You can do better than that," scolded Alice. Rose's blue eyes softened a bit. She shook her head at us, causing her long blonde hair to sway and bounce around her shoulders.

"No really. It's our last year together. I just wanted to raise a toast to my two best friends. I know college wouldn't have been nearly this fun without you two at my side. Who knows where we'll be by this time next year. So I just wanted to let you know," Rose said in a slightly bashful tone. _Wow!_ This was so unlike Rose. She may have the body and looks of a blonde super model, but she was the queen of snark, usually.

"Aw!" Alice and I crooned as we fell into a slightly drunken group hug. Rose, Alice, and I met our freshman year at the University of Washington. We lived in the same dorm but each of us was on a different floor. I don't know if it was because we bonded over shared experiences with bad roommates or what, but we became fast friends and have been inseparable ever since.

Under different circumstances, our paths would have never crossed. We were all too different. I was into books and music, Alice was a fashionista to the core, and Rose was a car babe through and though.

"Now, who are you and what have you done with Rose?" I deadpanned. Alice pinched my arm, hard.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm briskly, trying to erase the sting.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Bella," Alice scowled at me, but her hazel eyes were dancing.

"Ease up, Alice. You know it was getting deep in here." Rose winked at me as we high-fived each other over Alice's head.

The entire house seemed to pump with the beat of the music. I looked around at the dancing partygoers, reveling in the last weekend of the summer before classes started on Monday. People were talking, laughing, and grinding to the beat.

"So, any new guys, old flames, or unrequited love that needs to be taken advantage of now that our final year is upon us?" Alice eyed me suggestively. I ignored her, knowing where she was going with this. "Bel-la." Alice's voice prodded with a hint of mischief.

"What," I snapped in annoyance.

"He's here, you know," she chimed.

"And he's alone," Rose said suggestively.

"Ugh! Come on guys," I whined as I walked away. "You know how I feel about this. There's no way Edward Cullen would ever be interested in me." Rose and Alice followed me into a room full of people more concerned with socializing than dancing.

Edward freaking Cullen was beyond gorgeous and could get any woman he wanted. Unfortunately, he didn't date that much from what I could tell. Rose often teased that he was probably gay. But, I knew he was just a serious student, simply by the amount of time he spent studying in the campus library where I worked. He probably didn't have time to date. Why would he make the time to date me when he could have someone like Rose or Alice? Where Rose was tall, blonde, and gorgeous, Alice was the stunning opposite. She was petite, with the lithe body of a dancer. Her black hair came to just above her shoulders and seemed to shine from within. She was the definitive pixie. I couldn't even compare with my boring brown hair and dull brown eyes. I wasn't ugly or anything, but I wasn't a showstopper either. My skin was too pale and my body was nothing exceptional. I wasn't tall and statuesque or cute and petite. I was average at five feet four inches and lacked any natural grace.

"It's the same argument every time, Bella. You are a hot, intelligent woman that any man here would be a fool to turn down. It's our final year. If anything, at least lay that fine piece of ass and get it over with." Rose gave me the same pep talk every time we came to one of these parties and Edward happened to be there.

"Come on, Bella. Take a chance." Alice placed her hand on my arm.

"Yeah. You only live once," Rose added, draping her arm across my shoulders, before she looked at Alice with an evil gleam in her eye. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Go for the gusto!" Alice started to laugh.

"Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die." Since when did Rose start quoting scripture? And how did I know it was?

"Take the bull by the horny horns." Alice earned a high-five from Rose for that one. I playfully smacked Alice on the shoulder.

"Seize that find piece of ass—er…the moment!" Rose shot back laughing at the scowl on my face.

"Carpe diem!" Alice yelled.

"Take a flying leap!" Rose smirked as her voice escalated.

"Give me liberty or give me death!" Alice's shrieking laughter caused several people in the room to stop and stare at us.

"Alright! I give up!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "If I agree to talk to him, will you stop with the stupid clichés?" Just my luck, the CD player changed discs at that exact moment so the room was deathly silent; all that was missing was the sound of crickets. I felt my face blush when I saw every eye in the room staring at me.

"Yes," they gasped in unison, their voices thick with laughter. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"God, you guys are so annoying." I shook my head, still smiling at my friends. The music started again and with it, the noise of conversing people.

"Give me liberty or give me death?" Rose nudged Alice playfully while shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"What! I was caught up in the moment." Alice placed her hands on her hips, defending her remark.

I looked around the room, trying to see if the object of my two-year fantasy was in here. Sure enough, I caught sight of his unruly bronze hair across the room. But what shocked me the most was that his emerald green eyes were on me, causing my breathing to hitch. _Edward Cullen was staring at me. Okay, maybe not staring, but he was looking in my general direction. No wait, he was staring._ I fought the urge to look over my shoulder to see if he was looking at someone behind me. But when I realized I was leaning up against a wall, my heart rate skyrocketed.

His mouth, the one that starred a countless number of my fantasies about him placing it on various parts of my body, pulled up in that beautiful crooked smile of his. I was ready to pass out or jump him on the spot, his smile liquefying my bones. I returned his smile with a shy nervous smile of my own. As he started to take a few small steps in my direction, the fates decided to pull a fast one. Of course, it was in the form of Mike Newton suddenly appearing, blocking my view of Edward. I tried to look around Mike, but he kept shifting his position in an attempt to get my attention. I let out an exasperated sigh before I turned to him and glared.

"What do you want, Mike." _Argh! _The first time Edward_ ever _notices me, and Newton has to ruin it. Mike was constantly following me around like a lovesick puppy. I mean he was cute in a boyish way with his round babyish face, blue-gray eyes, tall athletic build, and blond hair that looked over-styled. My one and only mistake was going on a date with him and letting him kiss me goodnight. From that point on it was as if his personal goal in life was to get to third base. Oh, who was I kidding—he wanted to hit a home run—not going there. I constantly turned him down for second dates, rendezvous, hook-ups…you name it. It didn't matter how many different ways he put it, I wasn't interested in doing anything with him.

"Hey ladies," Mike said looking only at me, well my chest anyway. He was definitely a breast man.

"Eyes up here, Mike. Unless you're really calling my breasts ladies." My tone was patronizing, to say the least. Rose and Alice laughed, always getting a kick out of how many ways I could brush this guy off without him getting a clue.

His eyes snapped up to mine before he gave me what he _thought_ was a sexy smile. "We're getting a group together to play a new game." His voice was hopeful.

"Oh?" I wondered what stupid sex game Mike had come up with now.

"Was it your idea?" Alice's eyes narrowed at him. She hated the way Mike practically stalked me last year and she knew I was not looking forward to another year of putting off Mike.

"No. There's a new guy from Texas who says it's a lot of fun." I could tell he was envious that the new guy was getting credit for the game.

"What's it called?" Rose sounded skeptical, as if she didn't believe Mike.

"Um, Twisted Bottle, I think. Just go downstairs and he'll explain it. We're inviting a limited number of people to play because space is limited. So, are you in?" Mike reached out and rubbed his hand up and down my bare arm, eager with anticipation. I flinched from his touch, but he didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he misinterpreted my reaction as something else.

I glanced at Rose and Alice's ambivalent faces and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. We'll be down in a minute." I just wanted Mike to leave and stop touching me so I could find my green-eyed Adonis. Mike smirked before he slinked off. I looked back to where Edward had been standing only to see he was no longer there.

"I'm going to get us refills," Rose called over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Humph!" I let out a frustrated grunt.

"Why so mad? You got rid of him." Alice laughed at my annoyance.

"It's not that. I caught Edward staring at me. He actually smiled at me!" I couldn't keep the silly fangirl excitement out of my voice.

"Squee!" Alice jumped up and down. "So, are you going to talk to him?" Alice looked around the room trying to find Edward.

"It was a perfect moment. I smiled back, and he looked like he was going to come over here to talk to me when Mike interrupted. And now I can't find him." The sadness in my voice was hard to hide. Just a simple smile and I was on cloud nine, only to come crashing back down to earth again.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Alice rubbed my back in comfort before she added, "Because if we don't, Rose and I will have to start with the clichés again. Or maybe we'll just recite really bad pick-up lines." I spun and playfully smacked her hand away, trying hard to look stern and failing miserably.

"What's going on?" Rose walked up to us and handed each of us another beer.

"Bella was making gooey eyes at Edward before Mike got in the way. Now she can't find him," Alice chimed.

"Thanks Alice, I don't think they heard you in Canada." I unleashed my annoyance at her inability to be discreet, folding my across my chest and pouting lightly.

"Buck-up little camper. We'll find your true love!" Rose mocked. I growled in response before turning away.

"I'll be in the basement, playing Twisted Bottle. Maybe the new guy's cute," I shot over my shoulder as I stalked off toward the stairs.

"Hey!" Rose pouted.

"Wait up!" I heard Alice's footsteps fall in line with mine, and I hid the smug smile that tugged at my lips.

I forgot my irritation by the time we made our way through the crowd and down the stairs. We walked into a narrow long room in the basement. After pushing the couches and coffee tables to the edges of the room, there was just enough space on the floor for the two Twister game mats held together with silver duct tape.

"Ah! That makes six!" Mike called as Rose, Alice, and I appeared. "Now for the last two. I think Jessica went to find someone." I remained firmly planted between Rose and Alice so that Mike could not sidle up and take a position beside me.

I took a moment to look at the other players. The tall man with the dark curly hair, dimples, light brown eyes, and the muscles of a body builder, I recognized as Emmett McCarty, a guy Rose had dated for a month or two last year. The other man was tall with piercing blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair that curled around the collar of his shirt. He was muscular, but not like Emmett. Both men were delicious to look at, and before I knew what was happening, Emmett was calling me on it.

"See something you like, Swan?" The cocky smile on Emmett's face caused a blush to creep up my face.

"Shut it, Emmett. She's not interested in you. She likes Edhumpfh." I clamped my hand over Rose's mouth before she could get the rest of Edward's name out and just in time too. Edward was just rounding the corner when I put a stop to Rose and her verbal diarrhea. She really couldn't keep her mouth shut when she drank.

"Ah, it looks like we're all here. I see Jessica persuaded you to join us, Cullen," Mike sneered. Edward didn't look too happy to have Jessica dragging him around. He looked around at the rest of the participants, but stopped when his eyes landed on me. His face eased into a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back before I ducked my head. Mike's annoyed grunt barely registered in my ears. I was back on my Edward-induced bipolar high.

_Damn!_ If that boy didn't look hot – all six feet of him. His black jeans hugged his ass in a way that should be illegal in all fifty states. And not only did the tight t-shirt he was wearing hug every curve of every muscle of his sculpted torso, but the emerald green color matched his eyes perfectly.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Jasper. I don't know what Mike here has told you, but I'm going to teach you a little game I like to play at parties. In Texas we like to call it Twisted Bottle. It's a cross between Twister and Spin the Bottle. Now there are several objects of this game. One is to get completely shit-faced and the other is to get to kiss someone while in a strange position. Still interested?"

Of course, Emmett was the first to say something. "So do we get to kiss someone anywhere we want? Wait! I'm not doing anything freaky, like kissing a dude!"

Everyone laughed at Emmett before Jasper added, "Don't worry, Emmett, you won't be kissing any dudes."

Jasper told us to count off, one through eight. I paid close attention to Edward's number – two. Mine was five. Then Jasper started to explain the rules. To start the game, everyone took a turn at Twister, thus ensuring we were all on the mat. Then for every turn after that, we had to alternate between Spin the Bottle and Twister. The fun part came later when we were all contorted on the Twister mat. Trying to kiss someone on the lips was nearly impossible, so the kissing rule was the closest body part, unless you could kiss on the lips. Since we couldn't very well sit in a circle and spin the bottle we had to improvise. This is where the numbers came in handy. Jasper spread eight post-it notes on the floor with a bottle in the middle. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Hey Ben! Are you busy?" Jasper said with a big smile on his face. Ben had his arm around Angela's shoulders. He smiled at her and she nodded her head.

Angela and I worked together at the library. She'd had a crush on Ben almost as long as I had been crushing on Edward. A few months before summer break, he asked her out. They were so cute together, and it looked like things were going strong. I was so happy for her. At least one of us scored.

"What do you need, Jasper?" Ben and Angela walked over to Jasper.

"Would you mind being the designated spinner for this game?" Angela whispered something in Ben's ear. A big grin broke out on his face before he pulled back and nodded agreeing with whatever she had said. He turned back to Jasper.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do." Ben and Angela sat down on one of the couches. Angela caught me looking at her and gave me a wink. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and mouthed a curious "what?" She just giggled and shook her head.

Jasper turned his attention back to the rest of us and continued to explain the rules. The designated spinner would spin the bottle surrounded by the numbered post-it notes. Whose ever number it landed on you had to kiss them. For Emmett's sake, Jasper reiterated there would be a re-spin so Emmett wouldn't have to kiss any "dudes." If you couldn't reach the person's lips, you had to kiss their closest body part. If you could not kiss them, you had to drink. If you didn't want to kiss the person or the closest body part, you had to drink. If you couldn't make a Twister move, you drank. Get the picture… You were in until you passed-out, made-out, bowed-out, or could no longer hold the contorted position you body was in.

"Hey, Jasper!" Alice piped up. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What is it, darling," he drawled. Even with Edward in the room, I thought Jasper's accent was sexy as hell. Alice must have agreed—for a moment, I thought she was going to pass out. After a brief pause, she shook it off.

"Instead of doing a re-spin for Emmett's homophobia, give him the option to drink instead of kissing a dude." Alice seemed a little nervous, and her smile showed it. I nudged Rose and nodded in Alice's direction. Rose grinned and leaned into my ear.

"Oooo! She's got it baaaad!" Rose said in a loud stage whisper, earning a death glare from Alice.

"I'm not a homophobe! I just don't want to kiss a guy. You'd better watch it, Brandon," Emmett said with a mischievous smile as he pointed at Alice.

"Bring it on, Erma!" Alice shot back with a grin. Emmett playfully scowled at her as several chuckles filtered through the room. I actually felt excited to play. Not only did it sound fun, but the prospect of playing with Edward heightened my anticipation. Emmett let out a loud "whoop," letting everyone know he was happy.

"Watch and learn boys. I'm gonna show you how a man does this. I'm going to kiss every one of you girls," Emmett boasted, pointing to each of us.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him before she growled under her breath, "This coming from a guy who can eat his weight in cocktail weenies."

Mike walked over and pointed to me then back to himself before he drew a heart on his chest. As he sauntered off, I looked at Alice and faked a dry heave. I heard someone laugh softly from behind me. I turned toward the sound and came face to face with an amused Edward. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and returned his smile; his proximity to me caused my stomach to quiver. He just stared at me for a moment before he shook his head slightly.

"Have you ever played this game?" Edward's low voice was like velvet, seducing my ears with its resonating sound.

"No. Have you?" I felt breathless. Edward Cullen was talking to me! I did a little victory dance in my head.

"No, but Jasper has regaled me with tales of past games." Edward smiled another heart-wrenching smile, and I felt weak returning it with a stupid grin of my own. I was star struck.

"Really. I bet he has some good stories. How do you know Jasper?" I wanted to forget the game, and just talk to Edward. Two years of admiring him from afar, only to have to break off to play, what now seemed, a silly game.

"He's my roommate." Edward nodded toward Jasper who had just started speaking again.

"Let's get started," Jasper called out.

Mike volunteered to go first, a little over eager to get started. I breathed a sigh of relief, figuring I could position myself as far away from Mike as possible.

After he positioned himself in the middle of the mat, of course, the rest of us took our turns. Much to my delight, Edward and I were standing next to each other. Okay, standing is a relative term. He was standing. I was bent over with my left hand on the circle next to his foot.

I laughed when I looked over at Jessica who had positioned herself in such a way that Mike had a clear shot down her shirt, giving him a view of her ample cleavage.

Edward nudged me and whispered in my ear, "What's so funny?" His warm breath ghosted down my neck causing my body to flush with heat. I hoped he would attribute the rising blush on my face to the position of my body.

I nodded in Mike's direction. "I think Mike's enjoying the view. I don't think he's even blinked once since he caught sight of Jessica's 'ladies.'" _Definitely a breast man._

"He's not the only one enjoying the view," Edward mumbled.

I craned my neck to look at Edward who was unabashedly staring at my ass. He looked up, and caught my shocked face, and gave me a cheeky grin. But the rising blush on his face gave him away. I couldn't help the giggle that slipped through before giving him a swat on the arm. _Could Edward be an ass man? Who knew!_

"Hey, Eddie! Stop drooling over Bella's fine tail. You're up," Emmett ribbed Edward, earning a slap upside the head from Rose. Edward flipped him off before taking his turn at Twister, which brought him down to my level—well sort of.

Ben spun the bottle. "Hey, Edward! You must kiss…Jessica," Ben said, his voice losing its enthusiasm at the end. I felt a wave of disappoint crash over me.

"Give me a drink," Edward said without hesitation.

"What? You prick! I can't beli—" Jessica started to shriek, but Edward cut her off.

"What's your problem, Jess? You're too far away!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry?" she giggled nervously.

"I'll kiss you anywhere you like," Mike leered at Jessica, still enthralled by her chest. She gave him a blinding smile, lapping up his offer and ogling.

"Sounds like you hit a sore spot," I whispered.

"You have no idea," he said with a grimace.

The game continued as we continued to twist and drink. At first, our moves seemed to align our bodies perfectly for some lip action. His delicious body against mine sent shivers down my spine. A brush of a leg here, his torso against my back, a hand-graze to my breast, my hair brushing his arms. With each touch and each drink, I felt my inhibitions falling away.

Never in a million years did I expect to find Edward body wrapped around mine. With each move, each touch, each breath that mixed with mine, my need for him increased.

I glanced around the mat to see everyone coupled off in similar positions. Alice and Jasper seemed to be lost in a staring contest of sorts—the kind where everyone else in the room ceased to exist.

Jessica and Mike started exchanging kisses and collapsed on the mat, looking like they would go for it right there.

"Fuck, you two! I don't care where you do it, just don't do it here!" Jasper chuckled, tearing his gaze from Alice to watch the freak show.

"Leave! Now!" Alice squealed as Jessica started to make little squeaking noises. Emmett shot out a foot, pushing them off the mat. Mike quickly shot up, adjusted himself none too subtly, and pulled Jessica up.

"Ah, we're just…a gonna…go now," Mike mumbled, staring at Jessica with a shit-eating grin.

"Bye!" Jessica chirped as if she'd just won the lottery.

They stumbled up the stairs to a chorus of snickers and answering farewells.

"Shit! Now, every time I see her, I'm going to remember that little squeak she makes when she's excited." Disgust written across Alice's features as Jasper kissed her on the cheek.

With the answering comments and chuckles, everyone seemed to relax a bit. We were among old friends and some very welcome new ones.

Rose, who was straddling a very happy Emmett, caught my eye and gave me a huge grin before she mouthed, "go for it."

With Edward's chest pressed against my back, his breath in my hair, and his lips at my ear, I realized that all I had to do was turn my head just a little, and his lips would be mine. I held my breath as Ben announced Edward's next kiss—Emmett.

"Are you gay, Edward?" Rose laughed, earning her a glare from me. Everyone broke out in a laugh as Emmett groaned. Edward looked up at Emmett, realizing he was close enough to the big guy for some lip action.

"I think I'll drink," Edward said with a shudder much to Emmett's relief.

As Edward tossed back the shot—a hard thing from his position—some of it spilling onto my neck. The coolness of the liquid felt wonderful against my overheated skin. As it slid across my nape, I felt Edward press closer to me and blow softly over the trail of his spilled drink. I felt my breasts tighten, my mouth went dry, and my breathing grew ragged. But when his tongue touched my skin, lapping up the moisture, I moaned, embarrassingly.

"Damn, that's hot!" Emmett crowed.

"You're just jealous he didn't lick you," I gasped and felt Edward's lips smile against my skin before everyone burst out in another round of laughter.

"You taste even better than you look," he whispered in my ear, struggling to control his breathing.

"Shit," I whispered, my limbs growing weak with desire.

As close as Edward and I were, the Spin the Bottle portion of the game never seemed to pan out. And after a while our Twister moves seemed to work against us. Our legs where crisscrossed, but my torso was twisted away from him. As I fumed, trying not to descend into a melancholy drunk, Angela shouted my next move.

_Yessss! _I had several options, one of which would position my body under Edward's. _Come to momma! _I twisted my torso and reached my hand out to the colored spot, and wouldn't you know it, I was face up and looking at his chest. Someone up there loved me!

As I stretched my body under Edward, my knee brushed against his inner thigh. He sucked in a sharp breath. I tilted my head back and looked up to see Edward's jaw tense, his eyes locking with mine giving me a smoldering look. I nearly collapsed on the spot. I blushed and quickly looked down, only to catch sight of the growing bulge in his jeans. I looked back up at Edward and bit down hard on my lower lip to stifle the embarrassing moan wanting to escape.

"Bella…" Edward growled out quietly. Lust shot through my system causing my breathing to pick up.

"Bella, you must kiss… Edward!" Ben said with more enthusiasm than necessary, breaking the spell, until I realized I could kiss Edward. Unfortunately, I was too far away from his lips. His chest, however wasn't. I surveyed where I wanted to start and a slow smile broke out across my face.

I blew my hot breath across the surface of his t-shirt covering his chest. He sucked in another breath as his nipple pebbled. His reaction and the alcohol in my system embolden me to continue, enjoying the affect I had on him.

Barely aware of the catcalls and jeers of our friends in the background, I circled his nipple with my nose, darting my tongue out to flick it. His body twitched with every touch of my tongue, encouraging me, my lusting rising to new heights. I gently took his t-shirt clad nipple in my mouth, nipping at it with my teeth and stroking at it with affection. His answering groan shot straight through my body, and I felt his arms shake as he tried to hold his position above me. As I pulled away from my "kiss," I blew across the now wet material of his shirt.

Apparently it was the last straw, as Edward collapsed on top of me and thus, ending our participation in the game—much to my delight. I was ready to follow in Jessica and Mike's footsteps and take this to a more private venue.

In a tangle of arms and legs, Edward rose up on his arms just enough to take his weight off my chest, while still leaving our lower bodies connected in a most wonderful way, his hard length pressed against my hip. He looked into my eyes, a smug smile on his face before he lowered his head to kiss me. His soft lips met mine in a slow way, as if savoring every moment. Our lips moved together in a wonderful rhythm before his tongue slid out to caress my lower lip. My tongue met his as he deepened the kiss. I buried my hand in his hair and tugged, causing him to groan in my mouth.

I felt and heard the resounding slap Emmett delivered to Edward's shoulder, breaking us out of our kiss. A kiss on a twister mat in the basement of a frat party while our friends laughed and jeered—I don't think I'd change a thing.

"Let's get out of here," he panted in my ear. I wasn't one for random one-night stands, but after two years of admiring him from afar, I'd make an exception for Edward. I barely managed an answering nod before Edward jumped up, pulling me with him.

As we walked to the stairs, our friends cheered us on with more catcalls and words of advice on how to do the deed. Just before we rounded the corner, I turned and flipped them all off with a triumphant grin.

**Edward's POV**

The alcohol Bella and I consumed during the game when faced with the prospect of having to kiss anyone else other than each other effectively chased away all of the inhibitions that kept us from hooking up in the last two years we'd been at the Dub. I couldn't believe I was stumbling up the stairs of a frat house with Isabella Swan in the flesh, the sexiest librarian in the Pacific Northwest, and the object of my affection and every one of my lust-driven fantasies since the beginning of my sophomore year. Jasper's Twisted Bottle game had culminated in making me the horniest, albeit the happiest, senior pre-med major in the history of UW. I would have to thank Jasper later, profusely. Maybe buy him a bottle of his favorite Tequila.

As I held Bella around her waist, her hands covering mine where I connected with the exposed skin on her sides, we took our steps in tandem, hoping to avoid getting our legs tangled up and falling up or down the stairs, as we made our way toward our destination. Her long brown hair was wafting in my face, and a lavender-like fragrance assailed my senses. We moved up the ten steps, to one landing and then ten more steps to the other, giggling all the way.

The burgundy t-shirt, she wore was knotted on one side, and her blue jeans hugged every curve like a glove. The pockets of her jeans were trimmed in white stitching and the design on the pockets made her ass look like it was winking at me as she moved up the steps, first one eye, then the other. The alcohol making me quite bold, I smiled and slid my hands from her waist to her ass cheeks and squeezed when we got to the second floor. She yelped and skipped ahead of me a few steps. I doggedly pursued her and caught up to her before she was more than a few feet away, and our bodies collided as she turned unexpectedly and saw that I was upon her.

Our lips collided, too, in a kiss that was so electrically charged, the sensation made my junk twitch in anticipation of delights to come. I could feel her breasts through the thin fabric of our shirts. It was as if we were skin to skin and our offending clothing had melted or disappeared. Her nipples firmly pebbled and taut, the tips grazing my chest and sending ripples of pleasure through all my nerve endings. I was so hard now, I was afraid I was going to get a friction burn in my jeans. But first things, first. We needed to find an unoccupied room, and fast. The first door we came to on the left was locked, so no cigar. She pouted adorably and we soldiered on. The next door on the right, opened, but we were assaulted by loud yelling and an admonishment to, "Get the fuck outta here!" A horny frat boy banged a bored-looking bottle-blonde from behind who sprawled rather inelegantly over the end of a huge four-poster bed.

"That's unfortunate," I said embarrassed, hoping that all the syllables came out right.

"Totally," Bella slurred and then laughed out loud as I hastily shut the door.

"Assholes," the guy said in a parting shot.

I decided we would skip the next two doors and try our luck at the end of the hall. The third door we tried at the very end of the hall was a charm. My first order of business was to lock the door because I didn't want anyone walking in on Bella and me. I respected her too much to subject her to any embarrassment.

Over the time I had watched her in the Library, she had always impressed me as a nice girl, a classically beautiful girl next door, who didn't sleep around and was nice to animals and small children. _Where the hell did that come from? I wasn't even sure she even owned a pet. That would be the Jagermeister talking,_ I thought dismally. I was so happy that I was just thinking and not speaking out loud. I would have been mortified if Bella had heard the inner monologue I had going on at the moment.

As soon as I clicked the lock into place, Bella pinned me against the door and pushed her tongue into my mouth. Hey, I was not complaining. I met her tongue with mine and we sparred until we had to come up for air.

"Do you have any condoms?" she asked boldly.

My eyes widened. I was pretty fucking sure I was looking like the proverbial deer in headlights, as I was caught completely off guard by her question.

"No," I answered, my heart falling with a thud to the floor. "You?"

Of course, I did not. I had never made it a habit to carry them around in my wallet because gratuitous hookups were just not my thing, and apparently, not hers either. Our lack of preparation was almost a buzz-kill as we both mourned our collective bad luck. Then she smiled the brightest yet coyest of smiles.

"We can still have a lot of fun, even with our underwear on. Are you game, Edward?" Damn, I loved how my name rolled off her tongue.

"Absofreakinglutely," I said, and then wished I had thought of a much more clever comeback. How lame was that? But Bella didn't seem to be fazed by it, she seemed to be waiting for me to make a move, so I turned us in a one-eighty and pinned her up against the door. Our lips found one another and our tongues locked. The impact sent waves of lust coursing through my body that all converged on my cock, making it even harder than it already was.

Bella, feeling it pressing insistently on her stomach, rocked her hips into mine and I ground back the movement eliciting a guttural groan, unbidden from my throat. As our lower bodies found a rhythm, Bella got busy peeling my t-shirt up my torso, and when she met the resistance of my arms and the connection where our faces were busy sucking, we broke the kiss only for the second it took to yank my t-shirt over my head. I could tell by the jerk from her body she had thrown the shirt somewhere on the floor, but I didn't care that it was one of my favorites at that moment.

Reciprocating her action, I unknotted her t-shirt and slipped it up, her arms and our lips parting again as I slid her t-shirt gently over her head and tossed it aside. She was wearing a black lacy bra that perfectly accented the creamy smoothness of her pale skin. Her cleavage was calling my name, so I did a nosedive into it, literally. I had to smell her delicious skin sans clothing. Just as I thought it had the vague smell of lavender, too and I couldn't help myself, I licked the swell of her breasts in a tongue flattening motion, and she gasped and moaned with delight.

"Oh, Ed...ward," she whispered as if she was threatening hyperventilation.

Buoyed by her positive response, I cupped both her breasts as our lower bodies continued in a primal rhythm of sensual grinding. I moved my arms around her back and found the clasp on her bra. Quickly releasing it, the springy elastic contracted and the scrap of lace fell forward. Shifting my hands back between us, I caught the bra deftly in my hands, and she slid her arms quickly out of it. Resisting the urge to stretch it like a bow and let the elastic propel it across the room, I just dropped it at our feet, and my hands found her naked breasts. She took a deep breath, and we urgently continued exploring the upper halves our bodies with hands that were eager to please and lips that were eager to follow suit.

She looped a finger into the waistband of my jeans and popped the button open. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" she said, unzipping my pants and pushing them unceremoniously down my legs.

"Fuck!" I snarled as my cock leapt as free as it could in my less confining boxers.

"Stop teasing me, Edward," she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Yeah, right," I said. "That can't happen tonight."

Her hands moved simultaneously to encircle the circumference of it, and she sighed. "Sorry I won't be able to properly meet you tonight," she commiserated.

_Holy shit! Is she talking to my cock?_

I found myself answering for it. "I can almost assure you, he would be willing to make another date with you after tonight. That is, if you're willing."

"Let's see what you got without using the big gun, first," she teased.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" I pulled her into me, glorying in the sensation of her exquisitely naked breasts pebbled against my chest, running my hands around her back, feeling the satin-smooth creamy skin, warm beneath my fingers.

She giggled. "Just kidding, Edward. I'm sure you will be well worth a two-year wait."

"What two-year wait?"

She blushed a little, looked down, and played with the waistband of my boxers. She looked almost shy. "It's how long I've watched and wished for something like this to happen between us."

_Holy shit! Could this night get any better?_ Of course, the cocky bastard in me couldn't help but gloat.

"Two years…" I teased, giving her a smug smile.

She narrowed her eyes, grabbed my cock, and pumped me hard, eliciting a strangled gasp from me.

"Shut up and kiss me, Edward. I've waited long enough," she demanded. Fuck if she wasn't smoking hot when she did that.

I gathered her close and my mouth closed over the beating, throbbing pulse at her creamy throat. My hands travelled down to her juicy bottom, and I caressed it through her jeans, then moved back to her waist, and finally the front of her jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down in one swift motion. I slowly peeled them down as she wriggled her hips to assist in their descent.

I admired her matching black, lacy, boy-short underwear, briefly. I could feel my cock dripping with pre-cum like it was salivating for her. When her jeans hit the floor, we both stepped out of our pants and kicked them swiftly aside. Not moving from the door, I ran my right hand down and under her left leg, hitching it up, her thigh clasped effortlessly around me and her calf hooked around my ass.

Bella made it unnecessary for me to do the same with her other leg. When I cupped her tender round bottom with my hands and braced her firmly against the door, her other leg swung around before she crossed them loosely behind me. The relative roughness of the lacy underwear compared to the silky skin in the curve of her bottom was driving me wild. My breath now coming harshly, I ground against her warm center.

"Oh fuck!"

"What?" she asked uncertainly, her own breath shallow.

I shook my head as a huge grin split my face. What was turning me on even more than the friction of the lace and silkiness beneath was the thought that she wore such sexy underwear all the time. It wasn't just only for me. I looked in her brown eyes. "I knew that underneath that prim librarian's exterior was something naughty and sensual."

She kissed me then, and we engaged in a feverish battle of wills, neither of us quite achieving complete domination. And while our tongues fenced, our lower bodies continued to rock to our own music that came from somewhere deep within our souls. Her hands explored my upper body seemingly of their own volition, and as she each found my nipples with her thumbs, it created frissons of sexual arousal so intense my knees almost buckled. Grasping her bottom firmly as she continued to squirm against my erection with her hot silky center, I walked us over to the bed without breaking our kiss, and just allowing the resistance of the bed to hit me at the knees.

I laid her down gently on the mattress and her legs fell open in invitation. I climbed right into the bed between them and continued thrusting against her center that was so wet, I could feel the moisture through my boxers.

"Yes!" she hissed when I made a circular swerve that pushed my tip insistently against her center. Had our clothing not been there, I would have impaled her warm depths for sure on that pass. I could feel the coil tightening in my gut, I was not going to last very much longer, and I wanted her to climax as badly as I wanted to myself. Lowering my head to her beautiful pink tipped breasts, I blew softly on them enticing a soft gasp from her. Then I flicked my tongue out to taste before I took one tight, extended peak into my mouth. Bella moaned loudly, and threaded her fingers through my hair, arching her back, and holding my head in place. As I suckled her breasts, a tight spiral of intense sensation tightened even further in my groin. It was as if I could feel Bella building toward climax, too. Our bodies pressed closer, if that were possible, seeking, wanting more as we writhed in intense pleasure while our nerve endings rocketed to a release. We both stopped breathing when my hand slid between us to caress her clitoris through her lacy undies. She gasped audibly with the first pass, and I found a motion counter to the friction from the thrusting that we continued despite my hand lodged between us. I relentlessly continued to massage her breasts with my tongue, licking and sucking in a deliberate attempt to torture her unmercifully. Finally, using my thumb, I flicked the center of her clitoris, which I could have sworn I felt throbbing, and she came violently. I covered her mouth with a kiss to stifle her moans and continued to kiss her passionately to muffle my own.

Bella clung to me as the sensations ripped through her body, and I braced my arms on either side of her and continued moving against her as if in a dance. Finally, my release came, screaming through my body, and I collapsed lightly on her, my boxers ruined for all intents and purposes. When our breathing evened out to a normal rhythm, she spoke first.

"If a game of Twisted Bottle can evoke that kind of response. I think I'm going to train for the championship game."

I kissed her nose and rolled onto my side, bringing her over to face me. "That was awesome, Ms. Swan. Much better than my fantasies."

"You had fantasies about me?" she asked incredulously.

"Doesn't every red-blooded American boy have fantasies about his librarian?" I teased, answering her question with a question.

"I wouldn't know, since I'm an only child. I have no brothers to ask," she said with a smirk.

"Ah, another thing we have in common besides our smoking hot chemistry," he said.

"Understatement of the century," she said.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"What are you doing tomorrow night and every night this semester?"

"Oh, I dunno. I suppose I'll spend some time getting to know this green-eyed, sexy, library patron who wormed his way into my pants via a game of Twisted Bottle."

"I think you'll like that guy," I added. "I hear he's been taken with the librarian a long time, and pretty soon, he's going to invest in some condoms."

"Oh yeah?"

"Lots and lots of condoms."


End file.
